Spirit World (Second)
"This is the Spirit World made by User:NightmareLorelei." Spirit World (スピリット　 , Supiritto Wārudo) is an unknown world appeared in Future Card Buddyfight New Era. It full details are unknown, it seems it can be used in any decks regardless of which flag using but the world does have it own flag. If you are going to used only Spirit World's decks then must put and used the Spirit World's flag. If you are using a deck of two worlds with spirit world within it, then must used the other world's flag instead of Spirit World, regardless which numbers of the worlds you put in more than the others. The monsters are mostly Spirits just like the name implies but the monsters are unknown, some of the users are only using spells, impacts and items from the world. Later it been corrected by Kurumi that all of the cards are made of spiritual power (霊力, Reiryoku) that been created in all of the worlds (dragon world and other....) through their buddyfight battle and been sent to Spirit World in order to born new cards such as monsters and Items. It card frame are full with mainly white crystals with their tips colored with different colors, giving it beautiful view and the logo of the world flag is resemble a squirrel tail. Play style & Information Spirit World's majorly focuses on activating Skill Cards (スキル, Sukiru), a type of card similar to spell however it will only activate on which items it required to use. The Skills Card allows the required item to change shape or form in order to perform an attack to raise their powers or may be critical, like performing an attack. There is also Impact Skill, like Impact Monster and Impacts. The users are allowed to attack the fighter even the center area is occupied if they equipped an Angel Attribute Item with the matching set spells. Most monsters with Spirit Attributes have two effects/abilities allow them to have keywords. The user can nullify the opponent's counter spells or cast with the Set Spells or Impacts. The user may also equipped two items at once, if one of the card is a armor attribute and the other is weapon, is possible. Because most of the items are being divined into two attribute, one is weapon and another is armor with defense, not critical or power. Mostly Spirit Attribute monsters have many effects depend what Skill Cards they cast, the most notable Spirit Attribute Monster is Spirit Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki who has 13 skill cards. Every Spirit Attribute Monsters can have unique matching set spells, such as for Spirit Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki '''with set spell, '''Rondo of Time to allow Kurumi to have another soul in her card at the end of the user's turn. Due the second effect of the set spell, the user can equipped Spirit Nightmare, Kurumi Tokisaki's Angel, Angel of Time, Zaphkiel. Most of the Impact cards need to meet to their requirements of items so it could "Act" or to be cast. Most of the users depend on what skills of items they going to use or combo of monsters. Most of the monster are quite useful, and easier to win. However using Skills card is also a weakness of Spirit World User, even they have skills card in their hands at the battle if didn't their requirements, the skills can't be activated. Sets containing Spirit World cards Half : Trial Decks are consisted with two worlds deck, they are mostly based on the cards used in the first and second seasons (my stories). Booster Pack Extra Booster Pack Full : Booster Set *D Full Booster Set : Assault of the Spirits Design of Spirit World's Special Trial Deck Case Half : Trial Deck * Trial Deck 1 : Furious Bellona - Bang! (Dragon World Mixed) * Trial Deck 2 : Atropos Fate - Death! (Magic World Mixed) * Trial Deck 3 : Moonlight Erato (Legend World Mixed) * Trial Deck 4 : Terpsichorde Cherry Blossom Dance (Dragon World Mixed) * Trial Deck 5 : Dragon Rondo (Dragon World Mixed) * H Trial Deck : Dream Blade (Dragon World Mixed) Full : Trial Deck * D Trial Deck 1 : Invisible Song * D Trial Deck 2 : Perishing Night Stars * D Trial Deck 3 : Serenity Nightmare * D Trial Deck 4 : Spirit Judgement Associated Fighters * Lynné Utau *Lyrné Amou *Lynia Fujisaki *Millay Shirley *Clyna Hiyoku *Syrine Tsuko *Setsuna Hebitsumi Archetypes * Ame no Habakiri * Ichaival * Igalima * Shul Shagana * Metatron * Zadkiel * Zaphkiel * Camael * Sandalphon *Rondo *Battle Song Genre *Irregular Spirit Attributes *Spirit *Deity *Angel *Celestial Star Spirit *Evil Spirit *Inversed Spirit *Irregular Spirit *Battle Song Genre *Rondo *Time *Relic *Armor *Weapon *Blade *Calamity List of Spirit World Cards Monsters Spells Skills Items Impacts Skills Monsters Trivia * Few of Spirit World's Cards are mainly based on Date A Live anime and Sephirot Tree, Qliphoth Tree. * Few of them are based on Constellations, and Anime Fairy Tail. * Some of the Skill Cards and Item Cards are based on Symphogear Series's relics and attacks. * Skill Cards are more than Monster Cards and spells. ** Most of the skill cards has great powers, even surpassing Impact Card. ** Like spells, there is also counter skills. * Item Cards are mostly cannot be destroyed, only until the game over or the user's will. * Spirit World's Impact Cards also included combined attack. * The trial decks are mostly named after Goddess. Category:New Worlds Category:Spirit World (Second)